Vacation in Paris
by kate4
Summary: After their senior year of high school Rhonda invites the gang to spend a vacation in her summer Paris house. P/G H/A
1. Default Chapter

A/N-I'm still working on "Till Death do us Part" if any of you are interested...but I had a brilliant plot idea and hey, I had to go with it!!! I think I've got this off to a decent start...and I have some pretty big plans for this. It'll be good. Ok..and with TDduP, I'm halfway through the next part so look for that up soon! Don't give up on that story because it does have a big twist ending. Please review! Constructive critism welcome!   
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Hey Arnold, or coke, or Don Pablos, or...anything that you know is owned by big important people.  
  
  
Vacation in Paris-part one  
  
"CHRIS!!! Be careful, this stuff is old."  
  
"I am being careful, why don't you watch what you're doing Susan, you just knocked over a box of old letters."  
  
"I only knocked it over because you bumped into me dumbass!"  
  
"Will both of you stop arguing?" a third voice entered the conversation.  
  
Three kids were up in Susan's dusty old attic. Fourteen year old Susan, smart, and very witty and sarcastic, her best friend fourteen year old Chris, smart and athletic who was good at everything he tried, his sister, thirteen year old Porcia, smart and shy, she loved to read and was often the voice of peace between Susan and Chris.  
  
"We're not arguing, Porcia." Susan said.  
  
"Yeah, we never really argue...we have creative differences." Chris put in.  
  
"Like, I'm creative...and he's not." Susan added.   
  
Porcia rolled her eyes and picked up an old box of photos.   
  
Susan had always lived next door to Chris and Porcia, their parents were best friends. They'd grown up together. Chris and Susan had completed the eigth grade and would be starting high school in a couple of weeks. Porcia was homeschooled through choice of her own, she didn't like having so many distractoins at school, right now she was studying 11th grade courses, sometimes the fact that his little sister was smarter than him drove Chris nuts. And on rainy days like today when they couldn't go anywhere they usually found something to do together. Today they were exploring all the old stuff which belonged to their parents in Susan's attic.   
  
Chris dragged a big blue trunk out into the middle of the room and opened it up. It was full of clothes. "Oh my gosh! You guys these clothes are from...like 2015 or something!!! Look at them! The still have all these old brand names all over them! We could make a fortune off of these!"  
  
"Chris we can't sell our parent's old clothes, they're probably keeping them for a reason." Porcia stated,  
  
Susan began moving old boxes. Throughout the years they had already looked through half the boxes, she wanted to find something new... She moved the boxes around untill she reached the very last one in the corner furthest away from the door. It was taped shut and had "Paris" scribbled out on top in her mothers handwritting. Susan dragged the box out and opened it up. Inside were photos of their parents and a few others, as well as a bunch of letters and other documents written in french, and then there was a French newspaper article which struck her particular attention.   
  
"American kids save Eiffle Tower" she translated, using her four years of french class. Susan studied the picture, the light wasn't very good but...sure enough it was her parents, and Chris and Porcia's, Chris and Porcia's aunt was also in the picture as well as four others.   
  
"Hey guys..." Susan called. "Look at this."   
  
The other two joined her in the back of the attic and looked at the article.   
  
"Did your mom or dad ever mention anything about this to you?" Susan asked.   
  
"No...yours?" Chris answered.   
  
"Not a word." Susan said looking through the piles of photos and letters and brochures as well as menus and programs. "I wonder why...I mean...did they really go to France and save the eiffle tower?"  
  
"I don't know...I mean don't you think they would have told us? Or that it would be in our history books?" Chris said.   
  
"Chris our parents arent that old! This only happened about 20 years ago!" Susan said.  
  
"So what? We should have still heard about it! Saving the eiffle tower is big!"  
  
"Yes but maybe they didn't...I don't even know if my parents have ever been out of the country!"  
  
"Well," Porcia said putting the newspaper article back into the box, "We could sit up here and ponder that question all day getting no where...or we could go ask our parents."  
  
Chris and Susan glanced at each other. "Yeah ok." They said and picked up the box between the two of them carrying it downstairs. They reached the living room where their parents were chatting and drinking coffee and tea and heaved the box up onto the coffee table setting it down with a thud. The four adults snapped to attention.   
  
"Care to explain all of this?" Susan asked picking up the newspaper article.   
  
"Susan, honey, where did you find all of this stuff!" Her mother asked.   
  
"In the back of the attic." Susan answered as the four adults began to crowd around the table together going through old photos and memoirs.   
  
"Hello?" Chris said. "How come we never heard this story of you guys saving Paris?"   
  
"Well...it's all part of a rather long story..." Susan's father said. "About how Susan's mother and I got together...and how Chris and Porcia's parents stayed together...Well, I'm not really a great storyteller. Honey? You're the published authoress, why don't you start."  
  
Susan's mom set down the photograph she'd been staring at and sat back on the coach leaning into her husbad who put his arm around her.   
  
"Ok...well kids...It all started at graduation I suppose..."  
  
********************************************  
  
Helga G. Pataki slouched in her chair for most of the ceremony. It was incredibly boring. Her father, The Beeper King, had given a *motivational* speech on how to succeed, the principal had lectured them all on their years of hard work, Next was the class president, Gerald Johansen. Helga sat up a little bit more, she'd known Gerald since they were in preschool, and even though she'd picked on him and teased him, as well as half of the graduating class, during grade school they had turned out to be pretty good friends, partially because he was dating her best friend, and partially because he was a good person in general. She listened to Gerald's speech about how they'd all suceed at various things and to always remember the fun they had and stuff. She had to admit, it was pretty good, he was a good public speaker, maybe that's why he was so interested in law and politics. Then Gerald introduced the valedictorian, Phoebe Hyerdahl. Helga cheered louder than anyone as Gerald stepped down from the podium and gave Phoebe a peck on the cheek before her speech. Phoebe stepped up, blushing furiously and began her speech. After a few short hours the ceremony was over. The principal took the podium once again and said. "I give to you...the graduating class of 2009!!!"  
  
Helga sighed, so that was that. No more school. There was a big graduation reception for parents and students afterward in the school cafeteria. Helga congratulated Phoebe and Gerald on their speeches while her parents and principal spent time remembering Olga's graduation. She was chatting with Phoebe and Gerald when Rhonda Wellington Lloyd stepped over to them. "Gerald, Phoebe, great speeches, you looked GREAT, up there. Helga, nice to see you, listen...I'm holding a little graduation party at my house tonight, come by around 8, I'll see you there! Oh and if you see Arnold tell him he's invited too! kisses! Choa!"   
  
Helga's heart gave a quick flutter in her chest when Rhonda said "Arnold". Though she was no longer obsessed with him or wrote love poetry to him and built shrines dedicated to him secretly...she still loved him. They had become good friends over the years, they had to while their best friends were dating, she'd still tease him with her cunning, wit and sarcasm but they were just joking. Yet, she still loved him, no matter how hard she tried to get over him she couldn't, he had grown quiet handsome, his football head had turned into a normal shape and he was a strong, cross country runner, he was gorgeous in Helga's opinion. She still kept her love for him a sercret, she didn't want to jepordize the friendship she so cherished.   
  
"Well, well," Gerald said, "Sounds like fun. Do you want to go?" He asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yes, it will be great to see our classmates one last time before we all split up and go our seperate ways." Phoebe said.  
  
A silence fell over them as they realized that this was really going to be goodbye, that they may never see some of these people again.  
  
"Olga!" Bob's voice boomed as he aproached the little trio. "Come on, your mom and I are going to take you to that mexican place you love."   
  
Helga sighed..."It's Helga dad, and I don't like Mexican..."  
  
"Yeah yeah...lets go."  
  
"Bye guys." Helga said. "I'll see you at the party tonight."   
  
*****************************************************  
  
Arnold headed through the parking lot toward the packard, his grandfather had left him the car in his will. Arnold sighed to himself. 'So this is it...' he thought, 'I've graduated, I wish my grandparents, or my parents could have been here for this...'   
  
Arnold unlocked the door and climbed in. His parents had been gone since he was a kid and his grandparents had died just two years ago of old age. Arnold started the car and pulled out of the schools parking lot. He knew that there was a reception being held in the cafetieria but he didn't want to go. Besides, he had to get to work.   
  
About ten minutes later Arnold pulled into the parking lot of Don Pablos and let himself in through the back door. He stuffed his keys and wallet into his little employee cubbie and grabbed his apron throwing it over his head and getting a pad and pencil beforing signing in to work. He quickly checked the chart...he had table 1-5. For the next 30 minutes Arnold took orders and brought food out to the costomers. He liked his job, it kept him busy but he got to meet lots of interesting people and he got free lunch's and dinners. He finished relaying a message to the cook about an alergy to tomatos when a coworker tapped him on the shoulder, "New costomers at table two," He said before handing the cook his order sheet. Arnold checked his pocket for his pencil and hurried out of the kitchen.   
  
******************************************************  
  
"Dad, I'm telling you, I don't like mexican food, that's Olga, I like Italian." Helga said as her father turned into the parking lot.  
  
"Nonsence." Bob said, "All Patakis like mexican cooking."  
  
Helga sighed and climbed out of the car. There was no use in arguing with Big Bob. He never listened to anyone but Olga.   
  
Helga sighed, 'oh well,' she thought, 'at least they want to celebrate graduation with you.'  
  
They were seated almost immediatly at a table near the back of the room. Helga picked up her menu and began to search for something that she liked enough to eat...burritos..tacos...yes! chicken!  
  
"May I take your drink orders?" a familiar voice drifted through her thoughts. Helga looked up. "Arnold!?" she said as her heart skipped a beat.   
  
Arnold smiled at her, "Hey Helga, it's nice to see you here"  
  
Helga's heart began to beat double time. "So this is where you work?" She said, "Not bad Arnoldo." she teased.  
  
Arnold smiled. "So, congradulations, I here you graguated third in the the class."  
  
Helga smiled and glanced down at the table, "Yeah...mostly because I got all of my math and science over with quickly and could focus on things I like, like english and drama." she said. "Hey, congradulations to you too, you were in the top thirty"  
  
"I was 29th," Arnold laughed.  
  
Helga smiled, it was great talking to him..."Anyway," Helga said, "Rhonda's having a graduation party tonight at her house, it starts at 8, she said that you're invited."  
  
"Really, that's great." Arnold said, "I get off here at 7, are you going?"  
  
Helga's heart quickened, he wanted to know if she was going to be there! "Yes," she said, "And Phoebe and Gerald are going too."   
  
"Ok ok, enough talk, I'd like a beer." Bob said.   
  
"Do you have any strawberry margaritas?" Mirriam asked.  
  
"Yes of course" Arnold said making a few brief notes on his notepad,"Helga?"  
  
"Diet coke."   
  
"Ok," Arnold said, "I'll be back with your drinks shortly and then I'll take your orders.   
  
**********************************************  
  
Helga looked at herself in the mirror, she spun around slowly, she was wearing blue jeans which flared a little at the bottom with her white sneakers, then she had on a pale pink spaghetti strap top and a white blouse over it. Helga ran a brush through her long blonde hair. She was really quiet beautiful, as she'd grown up Helga had abandoned her pink jumper and bow and started wearing her hair down more often, to her surprise it curled a little bit at the ends, Helga was about 5'6, she was thin and had a gorgeous figure. Helga smiled to herself, confident with the way her clothes looked and left. She decided to walk to Rhonda's since it was such a nice evening in June.   
  
As Helga walked down the street she began to think about the future. She knew what she wanted to be...a writer. Helga loved to write, but she knew she probably wouldn't be able to support herself untill she published her first book and she had no idea how long that would be. Also she wanted to move out, she was sick of living with Bob and Mirriam. She knew that the best thing to do was to go to collage, she'd applied to quiet a few. She was planning on majoring in either english or journalism, getting a job,and then working on her novel in her spare time. It would probably take longer that way but at least she'd be independant. 'I can't beleive I graduated today...' Helga thought. 'I can't beleive we all graduated...now we're all going to go out into the world to make our livings, all at different occupations all across the world. I may never see some of these people in my life. What about Phoebe? I know she's going to Harvard but where will she go from there? And Gerald...he applied to Harvard but he hasn't gotten an answer yet, where will he go? And...and Arnold.' Suddenly Helga felt nausious. 'What if I never see Arnold again? I love him, this isn't just some childish crush or infatuation, this is LOVE, I love everything about him, his hardworking spirit, his morals and values, his kindness and genorousity to others, the way he treats his friends, the way he talks...just HIM, I love Arnold...what if I never see him again?' Helga felt a small lump raise in her throat. 'NO.' she said to herself. 'NO, you haven't cried in years Helga and you are not about to start now. Don't be so weak.'  
  
Helga shook her head as if to compose herself and climbed up the steps to Rhonda's house. She rang the bell and the Lloyds butler, Harrison, answered the doors.   
  
"Evening Ms. Pataki," Harrison said.   
  
Helga smiled, Harrison knew all of Rhonda's friends through various gatherings at the Lloyds house.   
  
Helga headed into the party room, or lounge, and found about twenty of her classmates mingling and chatting. Glancing around she realized that a lot of these people were Rhonda's *newer* friends, the kids who had money and wore only the latest trends. Throughout highschool Rhonda had become one of the more preppy crowd, but she never forgot any of her friends.   
  
Helga spotted Sid trying to make conversation with a girl decked out in Abercrombie and Fitch summer wear and headed over to him.   
  
"Hey Sid," she said.  
  
"Helga!" Sid said, "How nice to see you! Want to go for a walk about?" Sid excused himself from the girl and Helga and Sid headed over to a couch. "Thanks Helga, I was dying in here. All these people want to talk about is clothes and money."  
  
"What are friends for?" Helga said.   
  
"So, what are you going to do now?" Sid asked her, "Career wise I mean."   
  
Helga gave it a quick shrug, "Probably journalism." She said. She never told anyone about her ambition of being a world renowned author. She didn't want to tell everyone her goal if she might not succeed at it.  
  
"That's cool Helga, You're a great writer! I read all of your stuff in the school paper. It was great! And the paper was great all year with you as senior manager."  
  
"Thanks," Helga said. "What about you though, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Undecided." Sid answered. "Though I was thinking of being a detective, but I'm not sure what type of detective, and I'm not positive yet."  
  
They chatted for a while when Phoebe and Gerald showed up. Phoebe was holding Geralds hand and leaning into him ever so slightly, she tended to become even more shy and nervous around this group of Rhonda's friends then she was with complete strangers.   
  
Eventually they had gathered a nice group of all their close friends, Helga, Phoebe, Arnold, Gerald, Sid, Harold and Lila. They were all enjoying themselves immensly, reminiscing about the past and teasing each other about the future. At 9:30 Rhonda stopped over at their little group.  
  
"Oh good, you're all here. I need to talk to you all when everyone else has gone, Ok? good." Rhonda said before moving on to her next group of friends.   
  
"Hmmm...wonder what that's about?" Gerald said. Everyone shrugged and resumed their conversations.  
  
"Hey babe..." Helga could here someone saying, she looked around to see Curly flirting with a girl in an addidas outfit. She turned her nose on him and left. Curly shrugged and moved onto the next girl. Helga couldn't help but laugh.   
  
By 12:40 all of the guests were gone accept for those who Rhonda wanted to speak with. They all were lounged about on coaches and chairs, Gerald was on the love sofa with Phoebe resting her head on his shoulder. Harold was in a big arm chair, Sid, Arnold and Helga were sitting on the long couch and Helga was pleased to notice that her arm and Arnolds were slightly touching and was careful to keep it that way. Lila was in another chair.   
  
Rhonda finished waving goodbye to her guests and shut the door. She came in to find her friends, all utterly exhausted and slouching around.   
  
Rhonda smiled. "You will never guess what I have planned this summer!" she said in a chipper voice.   
  
"Crimeny Rhonda, we're all exhausted, just tell us." Helga said.  
  
"Well..." Rhonda said. "As you may know, my family owns a mansion in France, it's one of our several summer places, any way, Mummy and Daddy have given me permission to use it this summer, since it's my summer between senior year and college, I'm aloud to use it however I want. And so I thought to myself, what would be better than spending the summer in France with my closest friends? So, I'm inviting you all to go on vacation with me in France this summer! I've already got the tickets! We leave in three days!"  
  
The seven were stunned. No one seemed to know what to say, they all just sat there with their mouths open.   
  
"Well?" Rhonda said. "Say something!"  
  
"Gosh Rhonda, it's a very generous offer, but I think that I'll need a little bit of time to talk to my parents about this..." Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah Rhonda, I'd love to go," Sid said, "but I've got to talk to my parents and my boss..."  
  
Everyone began agreeing with Phoebe and Sid.   
  
"How long would we be gone Rhonda?" Arnold asked.   
  
"One month." She answered.   
  
Everyone agreed to talk about it with their parents and supervisors. And they all wanted to go, what else could be more fun than a summer in Paris with your friends? They all thanked Rhonda for the invitation and got up to say goodbye...what they didn't know was that a ninth person had been listening...  
  
A/N#2-hey, so what do you think? Promising? I hope you like it...it's going to get better when they actually get to Paris. Does anyone know Sid's last name, or Curly's or The mailman for arnold's neighborhoods name? Or Lila's last name? Please put it in the review if you know! Thanks!  



	2. part 2- Thinking about it...

A/N-ok..when I posted part one (the first time) of this i must have had my hand on the enter key because there was a BIIIIIGGGGG space between the end of the story and the review box. I figured it would be annoying so I went back and deleted the space, then I deleted the story and uploaded the version w/o the space (exact same story...just no long space) Anyway...the title is still up from the first time, I don't know why, and sorry about that. It doesn't come up twice on my list of stories or anything and I don't think there's anything I can do about it. Maybe Xing will fix it. FFnet has been being kinda weird lately. Anyway, thanks to the reviewers, To K, I do mention their ages, well I insinuate it, if they all graduated from high school then they're about 18, Thanks to Nadine and her Australian friend for sending me Lila's last name! and Graq...I know, I changed Arnolds head, I don't know why, just trying to make it different ::shrugs:: plus it's really hard to imagine an ADULT (well...older teen) with a head that wide, Kimba821 thank you for the names and for reviewing!!! well...on with the story  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Hey Arnold or any other things in here that are big and important...but I can still dream.  
  
Vacation in Paris-part two  
  
Gerald got up and stretched. "Well, today has been a long day." He said offering his hand to Phoebe and helping her up, "I'm going home." They said goodbye and left.   
  
Everyone followed that lead. Outside Helga muttered good-bye under her breath and started down the street.   
  
"Hey Helga!" Arnold called, Helga's heart froze as she turned around, "Need a ride?" he offered.   
  
Helga walked the few feet over to his car. "Thanks Arnold." she said climbing into his car, "I was much more awake when I walked over here."  
  
Arnold started the car and pulled out into the street. "Pretty amazing day huh?"  
  
"Yeah...first I graduate from high school, then I'm offered a summer vacation in Paris...It's been a great dream but I'm ready to wake up now," She said jokingly while glancing over at Arnold. Arnold smiled but kept his eyes on the road.  
  
"So are you going?" He asked  
  
"To Paris?" Helga said. "Well...I want to...and I'm 18 so I suppose even if Bob and Mirriam said no I could go anyway, I'm currently unemployed so I don't have a job to keep me here...Hmmm...I still need to think about it."   
  
"You're unemployed?" Arnold said. "I thought you worked for your dad afterschool?"  
  
"I did..." Helga said, "But then I got sick of that job and quit. Then I had a job at the coffee house downtown, I really liked working there, but then one day I was stupid enough to try and correct these two college students conversation on Shakespeare, the one student became imediatly defensive that a high school girl tried to correct him and wouldn't admit that I was right, the end result was me throwing hot coffee in his face and getting fired."  
  
Arnold chuckled.   
  
"So what about you Arnoldo?" Helga asked, "Planning to go?"  
  
"Well...Now that I'm 18 I'm legally on my own. Mr. Hyunh was my legal gaurdian for a year after my grandparents died, but I'll need to check with my boss at work, I think she'll give me the month off though. I work really hard there. It would be nice to spend time with everyone one last time before we all go to college and everything changes." Arnold said with a quick glance over at Helga making her heart melt.   
  
"It's sad really..." Helga said quietly. "We're all spliting up...I mean, what if we never see each other again?"  
  
Arnold sighed "Well...there's reunions..."  
  
"Still...those are only every five year or so."   
  
Arnold was silent for a few seconds. "I really don't know Helga..." he said pulling up to the curb in front of her house.   
  
"Well," Helga said, not wanting to leave the car, "thanks for the ride."  
  
"No problem," Arnold said.   
  
Reluctantly Helga opened the door to the car and stepped out. She waved goodbye to Arnold, sighed, and went inside.   
  
Helga could hear the TV on in the other room, "Bob...Miriam?" She called.  
  
"What? Oh Helga...we didn't know you were out..." Her mother said as Helga entered the room.  
  
Helga rolled her eyes. 'at least she got your name right...' Helga thought.   
  
"Look, I was just offered a month in Parris this summer, I think I'm going. I'll be leaving in three days." She said matter-o-factly.  
  
"Wait a minute young lady!" Bob said, "How much will this cost me?"  
  
"Not a cent Bob, I've got plenty of money saved up from my last job." Helga said, "Now, it's been a long day and I'm going to bed. Goodnight."  
  
Helga left the room knowing that her parents probably wouldn't even remember this the next morning.   
  
In her room Helga changed into her pajamas and grabbed her yearbook...she had just recieved it today and hadn't even opened it yet. She skipped through the dopey head shots (pausing briefly to gaze at Arnolds) and got to the clubs and teams...these were the photos that always turned out the best...There was Phoebe, the head of the academic team, Gerald as SCA president, Arnold, captain of the cross country team, she was there as for newspaper and drama. Helga sighed...she was going to miss all of these people...  
  
*******************************************************  
  
:::RING:::  
  
"Hello?" Helga said  
  
"Hey Helga"  
  
"Hey Phoebs"  
  
"So...are you going to Paris?"  
  
"Yeah...I think so, are you?"  
  
"Yes, my parents look at it as a great chance to broaden my horizens and practice my French."  
  
"Sheesh Phoebs, you speak five languages!"  
  
Helga could almost hear her friend blush over the phone, "Gerald's already asked his parents, they say it's fine."  
  
"Oooohhhhh...Phoebe! A summer in Paris with Gerald!!!"  
  
"Well what about Arnold?" Phoebe asked placidly, knowing that this would have an affect on Helga.  
  
"What about him?" Helga asked immediatly growing nervous.  
  
"Is he going?"   
  
"I don't know! Crimeny! Do I look like his secretary or something?"  
  
"Calm down Helga, you don't have to be so defensive."  
  
"Sorry Phoebs, well...you know how I feel about him..." Helga said...'to an extent...' she added to herself, Phoebe had always known that Helga had a crush on Arnold, but she doubted that she knew the extend of her love, Helga had most certainly never told anyone that it was Love.   
  
"I understand Helga, Well, I talked to Sid earlier...he's going, and he said Harold is too."  
  
"What about Lila?"   
  
"I don't know...her and Arnold seem to be the two undecided peoples."  
  
"Wouldn't it be great if we all went?"  
  
"Yeah, Ok Helga, I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Night Phoebs."  
  
Helga hung up the phone and turned out the light. It had been a very eventful day.   
  
The next morning Helga woke up at ten. She smiled to herself...no more school. She got up and threw on some old baggy khakis and a blue tank top. Helga was never one to follow the latest trends, she wore whatever she was comfortable in and whatever she looked good in. Helga laced up her white sneakers and threw her messy blonde hair into a ponytail. She grabbed the laptop that she'd bough from her first job at Big Bob's Beepers and put it into it's shoulerbag case before heading downstairs. Helga poured herself a cup of strong coffee and grabbed a baegel. She finished her breakfast quickly and left. Helga walked down the streets slowly, she headed to the park and made her way to her favorite bench. She pulled her laptop out of it's case and opened the file marked story 47. Her latest work. Throughout high shcool and middle school Helga had been writing short stories, she'd started several novels but lost interest with them before they were done. She actually felt as though she might be getting somewhere with this one. She had about 50 typed pages, that was already a personal record for longest work, finished or unfinished. Helga picked up her story where she left off....she typed for about twenty minutes when she heard someone sit down beside her. She was too involved with what she was doing to look up and kept typing until she finished the chapter.   
  
She glanced up and jumped. "Gerald!" she said. "I heard you sit down. That was...five minutes ago?"  
  
"Fifteen." He said.  
  
"Why didn't you say something." Helga said slightly irritated.   
  
"You looked busy." Gerald said with a shrug. "What are writing?"  
  
Helga immediatly tried to shut her laptop while Gerald was looking. "NOTHING!" she said. "It's a report for school!" Helga said, the moment the words were out of her mouth she realized what a big mistake that was.  
  
"There is no more school." Gerald said. Helga began looking around nervously for another excuse. "Look," Gerald said, "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to...you always were one for secrets."  
  
Helga seemed relieved.  
  
"So, what's up tall hair boy?" she asked teasing him.  
  
"Well Paris." He said, "Are you going?"  
  
"Yeah. You?"  
  
"Definatly, this is going to be the summer vacation of a lifetime."  
  
Helga studied his fave for a minute. "Gerald...are you ok? You seem worried about something."  
  
Gerald sighed, "Well I suppose I can tell you, over the past few years you've become one of my closest friends."  
  
Helga was shocked but didn't say anything, she had beem more a lot more open with people and even aloud herself to make a few more friends but she hadn't realized that anyone thought of her as a close friend.  
  
"Well..." Gerald continued, "As you know, Phoebe is going to Harvard next year...and well, I applied, and I really want to get in...I'm seriously thinking about a career as a politcian, but I don't know if I'm good enough. And if I don't...well that won't be the biggest set back in my life, I know I'm all the waiting list for Yale...but what if I loose Phoebe? What if she finds someone else during college? I can't stand the thought of loosing her..."   
  
Helga was surprised, she knew that Phoebe and Gerald had a serious relationship, but she'd never thought that going to different colleges may split them up.  
  
"Well..." She said, "I don't think Phoebe would do that...and you still may get into Harvard, you have all summer to find out." She paused. "Does Phoebe know how strongly you feel about this?"  
  
"I don't know," Gerald said staring at the grass, "I think she knows I love her...I've never told her, but I think she knows.."  
  
"Tell her." Helga said.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I'll tell her, in Paris..." Gerald said.  
  
"Gerald I get the feeling you've been putting this off for some time." Helga said.  
  
"since November..." he muttered, "That's when I realized that I love her...that I want to spend the rest of my life with her."  
  
Helga's heart melted from the sweet sentiment. She shook her head before she could show it though, "Gerald...you need to tell her. She feels the same way."   
  
Gerald looked up. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Thanks Helga, you know, you're actually a really nice person."  
  
"Yeah just don't tell anyone about it Geraldo," Helga said turning her laptop so he couldn't see and saving the file.   
  
"What are you working on anyway?" He asked.  
  
"I told you...nothing." she said.  
  
Gerald shrugged and let it go. "Well...I'll see ya' Pataki." he said getting up from the bench and walking off.  
  
"Bye Geraldo." She replied.   
  
She sat there for a moment...thinking about what had just happened. Helga sighed...she wished that she were in love...well, she was in love, with Arnold, the problem was that he didn't love her back, and soon she may never see him again...  
  
'No.' Helga said to herself, 'no it won't happen. I'm not going to let Arnold go without telling him. I'll tell him. I'll tell him that I love him, I'll tell him in Paris.' she sighed realizing she was just as stuck as Gerald and turned back to her laptop.   
  
A/N #2- so...helga's made a promise to herself to tell Arnold she loves him in Paris. Ok...next chapter they will actually go to Paris...I promise..and PLEASE review. I was slightly discouraged by the amount of reviews I got last time. I'd really apreciate feedback, if you all hate the story tell me...I probably won't stop because I have big plans. But at least I'll know what you don't like and I can *try* and fix it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. part 3-Paris

A/N-aloha! Ackk!!! All these stories about France are suddenly popping up!!! It's insane!!! Oh well, I hope you enjoy! Please review!!!! Sorry, I know it's been a while...and yes i'm still working on TDduP, but my life has been insane lately! Also, the poor attempt at describing the Wellington-Lloyd mansion is also a poor attempt at desbribing my dream house ::sigh::...  
  
Disclaimer-I own the plot, and nothing else :(  
  
  
Vacation in Paris-part 3  
  
"Ok," Susan said, "So we've got all of you guys going to Paris, plus some more friends...but what about Chris and Porcia's Aunt?"  
  
"Well Chris," his father said taking a sip of coffee, "My parents were going to be gone all summer, my brother wasn't going to come home from school till June and that left your Aunt and myself, At the time your Aunt was 15 years old and our parents didn't want to leave her home alone for an entire month, so I either had to take her with us or not go. I called Rhonda who actually did have an extra ticket, it had been for her cousin but at the last minute he bailed to go on a cruise with his girlfriend and Rhonda gave it to my sister."  
  
"So far this is just a helpless love-story." Cris said rolling his eyes back into his head. Susan whacked him and turned back to their parents.  
  
"Ignore him," She said, "Lets hear the rest of the story..."  
  
Chris rolled his eyes again as Susan's father continued...  
  
************************************  
  
"Flight 292 will be boarding shortly, flight 292 will be boarding shortly."  
  
"That's us isn't it?" Gerald asked.  
  
"Yes" Rhonda muttered.  
  
The gang was lounging around John F. Kennedy Airport at about 4:30 in the morning. Everyone was utturly exhausted. Everyones parents or bosses had consented and they were on their way to Paris.   
  
Helga yawned. She'd drinken a cup and a half of coffee...but it was only good enough to keep her awake in the cab and check her in. She'd stayed up till about 1:30 packing and gotten up at 2:40 to get to the airport on time.   
  
"Flight 292 will now be boarding rows 20-40." The PA system buzzed.  
  
"Ok, that's us!" Rhonda said, "Come on...get up, you can sleep on the plane."  
  
Slowly everyone pulled themselves out of the oarnge plastic chairs and shuffled over the the boarding gate. They showed their tickets and passports for about the millionth time since they'd arrived at the airport and then slowly made their way down the gate and onto the plane.   
  
Helga checked her ticket...27C....she made her way through the plane to her seat and flopped down next to the window. She leaned her head against the back of the seat and closed her eyes for a few moments. She felt someone sit down beside her and opened her eyes..."Hey Phoebs..." She said.   
  
Phoebe gave her a forced smile and struggled with trying to put her carry-on bag into the overhead compartment.   
  
"Crimeny!" Helga exclaimed jumping up and stuffing the bag up there, slaming the compartment shut after her.   
  
"Thank you Helga," Phoebe said sitting down. Helga was about to close her eyes again when Gerald joined them to take seat 27A.   
  
"Hey Phoebe," He said leaning over and giving her a peck on the cheek. "Helga," he gave her a brief wave.   
  
Helga sat back and closed her eyes. 'Good,' she thought, 'this row is filled up. I can sleep.'   
  
"Attention passangers." The flight attend said, "Good morning and thank you for flying with us today, The emergency exits are in the front and back of the plane....."  
  
Helga groaned and sat up. It was pointless...absolutly pointless....  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Helga....Helga wake up..."  
  
Helga blinked her eyes open, she was still on the plane but feeling much better, and it was now light outside the window.   
  
"What time is it?" Helga asked.  
  
"11:30," Phoebe said, "We let you sleep through breakfast but figured you'd want lunch. We only have about two more hours to go."  
  
Helga nodded and pulled herself up so she was sitting up straight. Helga ran her fingers through her hair and brushed it out of her face.   
Then she glanced around. In front of Gerald, Phoebe and herself sat Lila, Sid and Rhonda, and behind were Arnold, Harold and Timberly.   
  
"Finally awake I see." Arnold teased.  
  
"Yeah whatever Arnoldo." Helga said and sat down again, her heart fluttering at the thought of Arnold being directly behind her.   
  
Helga ate a turkey sandwhich for lunch as well as black coffee. Feeling more alive and less like a zombie after having eaten Helga pulled her laptop down from the overhead compartment.  
  
She opened it up and began scanning files...'It's no good...' she thought, 'none of these are worth working on. They all suck. I'm stuck...again.' She sighed and started a new file. Helga sat there for about ten minutes, staring at the blank screen.   
  
"I suppoes it's no good to ask what you're doing." Gerald said.   
  
"No." Helga said her eyes never leaving the screen...'because even I don't know.' she thought silently.   
  
Helga gave up and shut her laptop. 'I'm stuck...' she thought. 'Completly stuck...how could this happen? Now when I actually need to be writing, need to be making a life for myself, if I somehow, miraculously could write an award-winning bestseller this summer then I won't have to worry about college, now I hit writers block. This would happen to me wouldn't it? I've always had the worst luck.'  
  
Helga glanced at her friends again, Phoebe was resting her head against Gerald, Lila and Sid were reading while Rhonda was looking at fashioin magazines. Harold was sound asleep and Timberly and Arnold playing cards. All completly content with where they were...  
  
Helga sighed and started staring out the window...  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Thank you for choosing International Airlines, we hope you have a good day."  
  
"Finally..." Gerald said. "Man, I am SO glad that flight is over..."  
  
Helga nodded and stood up stiffly. Her legs were full of cramps and her joints were stiff. She grabbed her laptop from overhead and put the strap around her neck. Slowly they made their way through the plane, up though the gate and into the airport. The nine New York city kids gathered in a small group at gate 14.  
  
"Ok," Rhonda said. "Now we have to go to baggage claim and then we'll meet Jean, he's our butler here in France and he'll be picking us up. Oh! And don't forget to set your watches, it's a five hour time differance."  
  
Helga groaned, but set her watch.  
  
They collected their belongings and followed Rhonda over to her french buttler, Jean. Who escorted them out to a limo with little red and black flags reading W-L on them.   
  
Rhonda sighed...."Aaaahhh Paris...it's good to be back."  
  
Helga rolled her eyes at the little miss pampered princes but climbed into the limo.  
  
The Wellington-Lloyd mansion was about an hour an a half from the airport in the french countryside overlooking Paris (a/n-I've never been to Paris so I have no earthly idea if there's countryside around Paris, my fic, my interpertation of France, so there is).  
  
Helga climbed out of the limo and took it all in. When Rhonda meant Mansion she REALLY meant Mansion. The Wellington-Lloyd french "summer house" was collasal.   
  
"Jean, please bring my bags up to my room." Rhonda said dancing up the front steps and leading everyone inside. Helga looked around, there was a grand foyer with a white marble fountain, then a living room full of plush white leather furniture and huge glass windows all around, the kitchen and dining rooms were attached as well as an entertainment/games room. Outside there was an oak porch with a pool and a hottub. Helga smiled and followed Rhonda up the marble staircase.   
  
"Ok dah-lings!" Rhonda chirped, "Rooming is as follows! Arnold and Gerald, Harold and Sid, Phoebe and Helga, Lila and Timberly and of course I get my own room."   
  
Helga and Phoebe opened the door to their guest room, right next to Arnold and Geralds.  
  
"Oh wow..." Phoebe breathed.   
  
Helga had to admit, she was impressed. There were two queen sized beds with pale pink bedspreads, a large white sofa, huge bay windows with pale pink drapes allowing tons of light into the room, a soft peachy colored carpet, an ash desk in the corner and an attached bathroom containing a large bathtub, seperate shower, and huge mirror with lights around it.   
  
Helga flopped down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds. It all seemed like a dream...  
  
There was a knock on the door and Phoebe answered it, it was Jean with their bags.   
  
"Mademoiselles" He said.   
  
"Thank you" Phoebe said politley, "I'm Phoebe and this is Helga."   
  
Jean nodded and left.   
  
No sooner had Phoebe closed the door when there was another knock.   
  
"Hey," Helga recognized the deep voice as Geralds as the door swung open.   
  
"Great room." Gerald said sweeping Phoebe up and giving her a peck on the cheek. "Anyway, Arnold and I were heading down to the pool, wanna join us?"  
  
Phoebe looked over at Helga who hadn't moved through all of this.   
  
"Helga?"  
  
"Yeah sure...I'm in." She said.   
  
"Great, see ya' in a few minutes." Gerald said.   
  
Helga rolled over and stared at her best friend. "SO...you and Gerald in Paris...." she started, Phoebe began to blush, "The city of Looooove, think of it, Romantic dinners, strolls through the country side....no adult supervision....a whole month together..."  
  
Phoebe was red as a tomato, "Please Helga, Gerald and I are both very responsible..."  
  
Helga winked at her and pulled her green tankini from her suitcase before heading to the bathroom to change.  
  
  
***************************************  
  
Helga smiled to herself as she reached the top step of the staircase. Somehow the entire group had ended up poolside and had gotten into a great game of Water Polo. A personal favorite of hers since you got to dunk all your friends in the spirit of competitivness. They'd been down at the pool for hours enjoying the weather.   
  
Helga opened the door to hers and Phoebe's room and froze....It was a mess....a horrible horrible mess....Clothes were strewn everywhere....the suitcase lining shredded...  
  
  
Refraining from screaming at the top of her lungs Helga just glanced around, the window was wide open...someone had broken in.  
  
A/N #2: Sorry for this being so short...but hey...now we're getting somewhere with this charming little tale. Also TDduP, i'm working on the next part, don't worry, it'll be up eventually, sorry, my life is insane... I've been SOOOO busy with my own life...and other peoples lives. My sister was home sick last week but she'd gotten a call back in some play, she really wanted the part but there was no way she could miss the callback and get the part, sooooo I went to the callback for her..and she got the part! Maybe i should be the actress...hehehe...oh, yeah, my sister and I are identical twins (just to make it a little less confusing) anyway, life is confusing...but it's getting better. 


End file.
